1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light assembly, and more particularly to a light assembly adapted to an umbrella shank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When carrying an umbrella in the daytime for blocking the sun or in rainy days for the rains, the user's sight is partially blocked by the canopy of the umbrella. Especially, in a raining night, a user with an umbrella crossing the street is a great challenge to the driver's sight of a passing vehicle.
In order to provide sufficient lighting for the umbrella user, a conventional light assembly is introduced to the umbrella. The conventional light assembly includes two semi-circular disks interrelated to each other via a hinge. In addition, a gear assembly is employed to secure engagement of the two semi-circular disks. That is, whenever the conventional light assembly is used, the user will have to drive the gear assembly to bring the two semi-circular disks close to each other. Then the light assembly is ready for application. Over a period of time, due to repetitive application of the light assembly, the effect of the gear assembly is not as good as originally designed. Further, in order to provide sufficient illumination, each semi-circular disk is provided with illuminators. And to provide electricity to each of the semi-circular disks, different cables are required to provide electricity to the illuminators, which increases the manufacture cost of the conventional light assembly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved light assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.